narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Madara Uchiha
tak własciwie do zdolności można dodać rodza teleportującego Jutsu .... Ile lat Ma Madara? Ile lat ma Madara Uchiha? Jak myślicie?... Ale musicie przyznać jak na kogoś kto ma ok 100 lat to całkiem nieżle sie porusza (mam na myśli to że tak szybko ucieka przed wszystkim, oczywiście jako Tobi ;P Wiek Madary Mi się wydaje że Madara będzie starszy od Kakuzu,ale nie jestem pewien Painrinnegan Madara ma obecnie 82 lata (kiedy Naruto ma 16) ale ten paskudny pomarańczowy dres zabije Madarę techniką Fuuton: Resen Shintan. DORWAĆ TEGO GNOJA!!! Katon Kiedy Tobi/Madara użył Katon Goukakyo no jutsu? nie pamiętam dokładnie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:08, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) TOBI (MADARA) Moim zdaniem to nie jest Madara to jest nie mozliwe żeby ten człowiek żył i przez tyle lat nikt o nim nie wiedzial ,moim zdaniem to jest Obito chłopiec ktory oddał Kakashiemu oko. Nawet podejrzanie brzmi ksywa "tobi" tobitobitobitOBITObitobi.....no i caly schemat z tym jednym okiem i sharinganem ktory kakashi tez posiada :] tylko wiadomo klan ucicha to klan ucicha a ta ostatnio postac ktora przyzwal Kabuto to zapewne Madara dlatego TOBI tak sie wystraszyl zreszta sam Kabuto go nazywa "ten ktory sie podaje za Madare lub ten ktory sie zwie Madarą" a Zetsu woła na niego Tobi ;) ,sami zobaczycie Mógł przywołać np. Mędrca 6 lub 12 ścieżek. Albo Protoplastę któregoś klanu albo jakąś nową postać po prostu.MadaraUchiha1999 ja pierniczę wy mnie dobijecie z tym Obito, nikt tutaj nie pisze, że Tobi to Obito, bo to po prostu kpina[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:17, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) no to zobaczycie,kpina to jest że to jest Madara,sam pomysl mniej wiecej widac po posturze itd ze wiek Kakashiego a jakim cudem Madara mogl by zyc jak on zyl w czasach zalozenia konohy? przeciez 3 hokage jaki juz stary byl ,i kto by wymyslil ksywe Tobi,czas pokaze ja uwazam ze to obito idealnie by pasowalo z tym sharinganem i jakie by to bylo fustrujące,uczen 4 hokage zalozycielem akatsuki ktorzy planuja ubic Naruto (: MEGA FACEPALM Kakuzu ma 91 lat, i ma się jakoś dobrza. Kakashi staro wygląda, bo to gen dziedziczny (siwe włosy), więc nie opowiadaj mi durnot, bo trzeci hokage miał 69 lat przed śmiercią, a znał Pierwszego i Drugiego. Zresztą Obito stracił jeden sharingan, a Madara miał oba, więc nie pierniczcie już głupot[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:11, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) Kakuzu to w ogole czlowiek nie byl jak dla mnie tylko cos dziwnego jebnietego z tymi sercami ,przeciez jaką to prawdziwą forme miało,a Obito stracil oko wlasnie oto w tym chodzi dlaczego Tobi caly czas biegal z jednym okiem no a potem zdobyl inne sharingany jak zdobyl Danzou albo jak zdobyl Rinnengana,no to trzeci mial 69 lat to normalny wiek ale Madara żeby żyl to nie mozliwe,i dlaczego Kabuto go niby nazwal ten ktory sie zwie Madarą? i sam Zetsu nigdy go tak nie nazwal (:,poprostu masz swoje zdanie ja mam swoje,czas pokaze .no i niby kogo Tobi mogl sie przestraszyc w ostatniej trumnie przyzwanego przez Kabuto Madara jest raczej młodszy niz Kakuzu[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 13:02, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) To Madara . Przyglądnijcie się jego oku pod maską ma tam ... dwie zmarszczki .MadaraUchiha1999 taaa niesamowity dowód[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 14:21, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) ma dwie zmarszczki, naprawdę najważniejszy dowód, to tak jakbyś napisał, że ma czarne włosy i to jest dowód, teraz do niektórych userów piszących tutaj (do Cb MadaraUchiha1999 też) :' weźcie się sie ogarnijcie z tymi wypowiedziami i nie ośmieszajcie się'[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιияιииєgαи']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zαρутAJ)']] 17:23, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) Obaj macie rację ale przecież Madara miał te zmarszczki od fdziecka.MadaraUchiha1999 To jest OBITO :) a krowy latają[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:20, maj 11, 2011 (UTC) Skoro to obito to po co by mu był Juubi?Po nic a Madara chce odzyskać swą starą moc którą utracił podczas walki z pierwszym.MadaraUchiha1999 Dla wszystkich 'FANÓW'. http://pic.narutomanga.org/d/file/naruto/551/018.jpg, zdjęcie Madary z połową maski, w 551 chapterze mangi :). Wystarczy oglądnąć to zdjęcie, i porównać zmarszczki do tych z anime, kiedy Madara odsłania maskę przed Sasuke :). Nie wiem kim jest Tobi. Wiele wskazuję na to że jest to Madara. JEDNAK w najnowszym odcinku mangi2.96.30.32 14:28, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) przedstawiony jest Madara wskrzeszony poprzez ENDO TENSEI. Z tego wynika, że Tobi nie może być Madarą. Chyba, żę to jakaś kolejna sztuczka. Z drugiej strony, nie mówię jakoby był to Obito. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia kim jest tajemniczy jegomość w masce. Pozdrawiem user443. :DUser443 16:46, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) I CO DEBILE??? jak pisalem ze Tobi to Obito TobitObitObi itd co pisaliscie ze krowy lataja ,dalej myslicie ze pozjadaliscie wszystkie rozumy ? :] W KOnCU WYSZLO NA MOJE HAHA! ty tam Brutusie caly sam sobie mozesz teraz polatac ; ) MADARA zostal wskrzeszony a Tobi sie okaze Obito bo ktoz inny ... TO JEST OBITO . a moze dalej bedziecie liczyz zmarszczki i porownywac i sie wymadrzac ze to prawdziwy Madara? : P Ja także jestem zdania,że to Obito. Pewne jest, że od początku miał prawe oko, lewe nie było początkowo pokazywane - być może dlatego, że dostał je Kakashi... Być może udało mu się póżniej je zdobyć. Nigdy też chyba nie została nawet fragmentarycznie pokazana prawa strona jego twarzy - być może nosi na sobie jakieś znamiona tamtego wypadku... Tobi to na pewno nie jest Obito. Gdyby tak było, to podczas ataku lisiego demona na Konohe Tobi byłby wielkosci Kakashiego lub Guya. 193.151.79.239 15:56, lut 29, 2012 (UTC) Ja coraz bardziej skłaniam się ku opcji, ze to Shisui. TOBI TO OBITO. okazało się to w najnowszym, 599 odcinku mangi. jest to dla mnie ogromne zaskoczenie, gdyż jak większośc uważałem tą teorię za bzdury. Lecz teraz to fakt i jedyna prawda. Pozdrawiam. user443User443 (dyskusja) 13:27, 29 sie 2012 (UTC) Legenda "Według pewnej legendy, istniał Ninja, który przez większą część swojego życia nosił maskę. Był pacyfistą. Podczas swojej ostaniej walki, gdy miał zginąć z rąk przyjaciela, jego postrzępiona maska powoli zaczęła się zsuwać. Za maską zostało ukazane "Coś" co zostało opisane w nastepujący sposób: "Jego łzy, jego twarz, jego dusz, jego zmysły, jego życie" "On." {C Legenda o której jest mowa w ciekawostce, wiecie gdzie można ją znaleźć na necie?? Bd wdzięczna ;) sądzę, że na jakimś blogu. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 18:24, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) Tobi Zetsu go nigdy nie nazwal Madara tylko Tobi Kabuto nazwal go "ten który się podaje za Madare" i idealnie wyglada na wiek kakashiego a tym bardziej jak Madara był młodszy od Kakuzu to tym bardziej jest nie mozliwe jego zycie ,a Kakuzu to jakis wariat potwor był i posiadał te swoje całe serce no i pozatym Kakashi posiada slabsza wersje dokladnie tego sharingana,no i bez kitu nazwa Tobi nic wam nie mowie? z tym podobienstwiem do OBiTo? nie mogę słuchać już tego, że Tobi to Obito, przecież Kisame potwierdził że Tobi to Madara(Mizukage), Kakuazu był stary i byl potworem, ale skąd wiesz czym jest w 100% Madara?[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιияιииєgαи']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zαρутAJ)']] 09:47, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) na 100% Madara to nie Obito! Kto czyta mange ten wie że Madara miał dwa szaringany! więc to nie może byc Obito (ten przecież oddałjeden Kakashiemu) więc skończcie z ta tezą! tobi to nie obito po 1.obito dał lewy sharingan kakashiemu a prawy został przygnieciony kamieniem razem z resztą prawej strony/ a tobi w masce ma dziure na prawe oko i po 2.prawa twarz obito została zmiażdzona a tobi ma twarz jak widzieliśmy podczas walki z konan całą w całości. 'TOBI ???' Tak naprawdę okazał się Izuną bratem Madary przedstawiono to w najnowszym odcinku mangi 560 po rozmowie z wskrzeszonym Madarą przez Kabuto... sorry, ale nic na ten temat nie było. dzięki i pozdrawiam. user443 Madara Uchiha Przezyl on tyle lat dzieki posagowi Gedou ktory przyzwal renningenem(odblokowal go po walce z hashirama) pozniej madara uratowal zycie obio i madara zostawil mu wszystkie swoje sprawy i umarl(odlaczyl sie od posagu Gedou) MADARA mial byc wskrzeszony technika Peina ale zostal wskrzeszony inna.'' '' 91.96.68.64 Zdjęcie profilowe Które zdjęcie bedzie lepsze na zdj. profilowe ?? Madara 56.jpg|Obecne Madara_Profil.jpg|Propozycja Pierwsze, bo drugie jest zbyt luzackie i jest bardziej do Tobiego, niż do Madary[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:27, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Jak luzackie ?? To jest zdjęcie ze szczytu Kage i raczej tam jest poważny. 09:30, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Opierający się o łokeć, pochylona głowa, dla mnie to jest luzackie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:33, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) Kto był w nieoznakowanej trumnie Czy ktoś wie kogo tak przeraził sie Madara podczas spotkania z Kabuto? Ja myśle, że to może być jego brat, Izuna, ale nie wiem. Jak ktoś wie to porszę o odpowiedź. Sugeruję Ci zmienić miejsce dyskusji na Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 06:45, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) Śmieszne by było gdyby to był przyzwany madara a pod maską Izuna .MadaraUchiha1999. Nowa Maska Jak myślicie , po co ma otwór w masce wg Mnie to na byakugana, lecz nie jestem pewien. No nie wiem, może dlatego, żeby łaska ładnie wyglądała? Znowu pierdoły wymyślacie..... Zdjęcie usuwam stąd, bo użytkownik dziwnie je wstawił[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 15:11, sie 23, 2011 (UTC) To nie jest byakugan tylko rinnegan od nagato (paina). 'Kto czai się pod maską' Jak widzę wiele osób twierdzi,że Tobi to Obito.Jak dla mnie to nie on gdyż został przygniecony skałami i umarł. Więc przedstawie kandydatów na osobę pod maską. Pierwsza postać to Kagami Uchiha Ta postać pod względem wyglądu najbardziej przypomina mi Tobiego(krótkie włosy,podobna twarz).Możliwe, że to on,ponieważ nie zostało wyjaśnione co się z nim później stało.Lecz nie mogę stwierdzić nic z jutsu,gdyż Kagami żadnego nie przedstawił. Według mnie jest to domniemany "Tobi" Druga postać to Shisui Uchiha Mogę tylko powiedzieć,że podobne mają jutsu.Pod względem wyglądu to włosy ma troche inne. Trzecia postać to Izuna.Możliwe,że tylko zostało uporozowane zabranie oczu przez Madrę.Lecz nie jestem pewien czy to on. Oczywiście wykluczam,że Madra przed śmiercią zrobił jutsu podzielenia ciała czy coś w tym stylu. Przemix12 09:48, paź 20, 2011 (UTC)Przemix12 Zdjęcie profilowe Prawdziwy Madara Uchiha.jpg|obecne Madara Wieczny MS.png|propozycja 1 Madara uchiha.png|propozycja 2 Ja uważam że powinniśmy poczekać na lepsze zdjęcie z anime (sorki że bez zalogowania ale pisze z telefonu) 20:02, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Zgadzam się[[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(Tak?)']] 17:43, gru 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, ale przecież zdjęcia przedstawione w anime nadają się o wiele lepiej niż aktualne zdjęcie, gdyż jest to zdjęcie jak jest wskrzeszony. Więc, jesteś nienormalny czy po prostu się na tym nie znasz?87.105.113.200 15:12, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) Obecne zdjęcie jest dobre ponieważ przedstawia obecny stan Madary . Madara Uchiha 1999 'Wykluczenie' 1.Najpierw wykluczę to że Danzoo jest Tobim ponieważ został zabity przez Sasuke . Wykluczam to niedorzeczne stwierdzenie z powodu podejrzeń o taki obrót spraw które opisał ktoś na YouTube. 2.Kagami nawet na wiki czy np. w mandze możemy przeczytać że został zabity. 3.Shisui , także został zabity i nie posiadał sharingana z powodu uprzedniego zabrania a potem zniszczenia przez Danzoo. 3.Obito całkiem ciekawa teza widzimy że Tobi ma 2 sharingany w pewnym momencie, a poza tym jest jego grób oraz odbył się jego pogrzeb więc musimy przyjąć że nie żyje chociaż ta teza jest niekoniecznie pewna możliwe że to on.Poza tym najważniejszy dowód to to że Obito nie miał brata który by mu pomógł uaktywnić Eltern Mangekyou Sharingan. 4.Izuna tej tezy nie jestem pewien możliwe że to Izuna okazał się siniejszy od starszego brata tak jak Sasuke z Itachim i wtedy Izuna właśnie przybrał dla niepoznaki tożsmość Madary . Ale źródła (takie jak Kabuto) donoszą że to MADARA przeżył walkę z Hashirimą. 5.Madara.Byłem zwolennikiem tej tezy i muszę przyznać że jestem zdzwiony z takiego obrotu spraw. Raczej to nie on ponieważ Kabuto przywołał go techniką Edo :Tensei.Lecz nie wykuczam że to on , ponieważ mógł stworzyć klona ub się w jakiś sposób rozpołowić dzięki czemu po śmierci właściwego ciała objął kontrolę nad tym drugim.Jest też watpliwość taka iż Madara gdy uaktywnia Rinnegana to używa dwóch gałek ocznych natomiast Tobi jednej. Poza tym Kabuto nigdy nei nazywa go Madarą . Jest też wątek tego jak Kisame powiedział ze to Madara żyje i sprawuje kontrolę na Mizukage.I to jemu do odbudowania swej danwej mocy jest Yuubi którego próbują stworzyć. 6. Na YouTube wystąpiła też inna niedożeczna teza iż to jest... KAKASHI . Nie zyskała wielu zwolenników ale chciałem ją obalić.Tobi w pewnym momencie (pościgu za Itachim) walczy z Kakashim. 7.Możliwą tezą wydaje sie to ze jest to ktoś nieznany kto chciał się stać jak Madara i dla tego się pod niego podszył ,lub ktoś kto po prostu przejął jego tożsamość . 8.Teza która może być jedną z najbardziej brawdopoobnych jest to że Madara miał syna który teraz jest pod maską. A syn prawdopodobie chcąc dorównać Madarze mówi raz 'Teraz przepływa przezemnie prawdziwa moc Madary Uchihy. Przy okazji ''planu księżycowe oko moze kontynuować plany ojca i zdobyć moc podobną do mocy swego taty.Bardzo zgrabna teza prawdopodobnie prawdziwa lecz nie mozęmy tego narazie potwierdzić . Może Masashi nas zaskoczy?Autor tekstu wykluczenie:MadaraUchiha1999.'' madara i tobi a mnie sie wydaje ze tobi to jest syn madary lub jego brat.... 93.107.81.128 20:20, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Tobi i Kagami Uchiha mają identyczne włosy i brwi. Nie ma również dowodów na to,że Kagami nie żyje. Nawet na Wiki jest napisane ,,''Można zakładać '',że zmarł w kilka lat później w walce lub podczas Masakry Klanu Uchiha" Istnieje więc duże prawdopodobieństwo że Tobi i Kagami Uchiha to ta sama osoba Zdjęcie profilowe Prawdziwy Madara Uchiha.jpg|obecne Madara Wieczny MS.png|propozycja 1 Madara uchiha.png|propozycja 2 Witam! Chcę ponowić wątek o wybieraniu zdjęcia profilowego, gdyż mylicie się do tego jakie profilowe powinno być. Otóż, dajecie zdjęcie wskrzeszonego Madary i to jest błąd! Dlaczego? Bo to nie jest jego prawdziwy wygląd. Był on wtedy już martwy i nie można mówić tutaj o aktualności wyglądu. Czy zdjęcie Zabuzy zostało zmienione po wskrzeszeniu? Nie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ to nie jest jego prawdziwy wygląd. Dlatego powinnyśmy wybierać pomiędzy propozycjami jeszcze raz, ale na poważnie. Ja jestem za propozycją 2, ponieważ jest w niej dobrze przedstawiony.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:50, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Propozycja 2, zdecydowanie Gothic ma rację co do zmiany zdjęcia.Dharma-szef 21:55, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Dante220 - dla mnie fajnie wygląda na obecnym i jest ono duże dlatego głosuję na obecne . @Dante To czy zdjęcie jest duże właśnie ma ogromne znaczenie. Zdjęcie powinno być małe w profilowym, a to które jest obecnie nadaje się do wyglądu z dopiskiem pełna sylwetka Madary. Fajnie wygląda, to prawa ale nie jest to też jego prawdziwy wygląd, a taki powinien być zamieszczony.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:00, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja jestem za propozycja numer 2. Aktualne jest za duże, zdjęcie propozycja numer 1 przypomina mi bardziej Sasuke niż Madarę. --— 32Polak 16:03, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Propozycja 2 jest bardzo dobra, głosuję na dwójkę. Kaminari 77 19:31 mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Propozycja nr 2.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 18:56, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Jestem za 2 Adiego8 19:12, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Propozycja 2 jest najlepsza. No to przechodzi propozycja 2. Czy możnaby było umieścić na stronie "Cytaty" ??? Jest kilka dobrych tekstów wypowiedzianych przez Madare które mogłyby wzbogacić wiki. Ja próbowałam to zrobić, ale niestety te które wybrałam są podobno nie właściwe. Przetłumacz te z Narutopedii, dodając źródła i będzie git.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 09:03, 21 paź 2012 (UTC)